Question: A black sweater costs $$12$, and a popular silver jacket costs $2$ times as much. How much does the silver jacket cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver jacket is a multiple of the cost of the black sweater, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $12$ $2 \times $12 = $24$ The silver jacket costs $$24$.